Buenas noches, usuratonkachi
by MiyukoChan
Summary: No se sentía capaz de mirarle directamente a esos ojos tan intensos, sentía que si los miraba, moriría' [mi primer sasunaru! oneshot]


Mi primer fanfic sasunaru dedicado a mi mejor amiga Kira!! n.n

Este fanfic lo he hecho pensando en ti, que sé que te encantan los fanfics sasunaru (y sasodei) espero que te guste, y a la gente que también se pase a leerlo, muchísimas gracias por pasaros y espero que os guste también!!

Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío! U.U

Ah.. una nota xD: sasuke me ha salido un poco diferente de la historia original respecto al caracter, weno, ya lo vereis ya xDDD

Disfrutad! n.n

**Buenas noches, usuratonkachi**

"Sakura-chan" llamó una voz masculina. Un chico de pelo rubio y ojos como el cielo iba corriendo hacia la chica mencionada.

"Naruto..." ella le miró mientras sonreía "¿No estabas de misión?"

"He vuelto hace nada, fui a verte al hospital, pero Tsunade-obaachan me dijo que estarías aquí" miró a su alrededor. Era el campo de entrenamiento donde tenían que quitarle a Kakashi los cascabeles. Suspiró. "¿Dónde está?"

Sakura miró a Naruto y contestó en un susurro "supongo que en su casa, ve a verle" sonrió.

Ante esa sonrisa, él se sonrojó "¿Qu..qué¿Por qué sonríes?" Sakura comenzó a reírse y antes de irse soltó un "Como si no lo supiera..."

"Sakura-chan!!!!!!" gritó. Ella, ya lejos de Naruto, se giró y le prestó atención para que él continuase "¿...tanto se me nota?" Tan solo recibió una sonrisa de la pelirosa y, acto seguido, su espalda alejándose nuevamente. Se quedó ahí, en medio de los tres troncos, mirando el cielo aún con la cara roja.

--

El sonido de tocar a la puerta le hizo despertarse. Medio adormilado, fue a abrirla. Iba solamente con los pantalones del pijama y los pelos desordenados. La abrió y se encontró con el rubio.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo mientras entraba hacia la casa. El rubio quedó quieto delante de la puerta. Al ver que no le seguía, el moreno se giró "¿no vas a entrar?"

Naruto afirmó con la cabeza y entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"¿Quieres algo?" el moreno fue hacia la cocina mientras Naruto se quedó en la sala de estar. Encima de la mesa pequeña habían cinco kunais y dos shurikens.

"Agua" hizo una pausa "fría" nada más de abrirse la puerta y ver a Sasuke con el torso descubierto, se había puesto más rojo de cómo ya venía, además de que los pantalones los llevaba muy bajos y grandes, a cualquier meneo brusco, podrían resbalarse. Tragó saliva cuando el moreno se acercaba con el vaso de agua.

"¿Estás bien?" Sasuke lo miró preocupado, se sentó a su lado y fue a poner una mano en la frente de él pero el rubio lo apartó bruscamente.

"Si, perfectamente, sólo... tengo mucho calor" disimuladamente, se iba yendo hacia la punta del sofá, alejándose del moreno y del peligro que transmitía. "¿Qué tal está Karin?" preguntó el rubio tomando pequeños sorbos de agua.

"Ahh.. está durmiendo en la cama" el moreno puso los pies encima de la mesa y se echó para atrás mientras sonreía.

"..." tragó saliva y preguntó con temor "¿lo habéis hecho?"

Sasuke le miró "¿mm¿El qué?" sonrió casi inocentemente. Viendo que el rubio le miraba seriamente añadió "No. Ayer por la noche estaba borracha y me la llevé para casa, pero nada más, yo he dormido aquí" mientras, sacudía el sofá con la palma de su mano. Naruto suspiró de alivio.

Pasaron horas, los dos miraban el televisor despreocupadamente, a veces Naruto miraba de reojo a Sasuke pero cuando él le miraba, disimuladamente miraba de nuevo hacia el televisor. Se escucharon unos ruidos del dormitorio, supongo que Karin se había despertado. Poco rato después, la morena salió a la sala de estar vestida.

"Sasuke" dijo "Hola Naruto" saludó, él le correspondió el saludo "gracias por... traerme a tu casa, me voy" el moreno susurró un 'de nada' y la morena salió de casa cuando se escuchó un portazo.

Estaban solos. Los dos en el sofá, a una distancia pequeña pero en el mismo sofá. Naruto, nervioso, se levantó.

"¿Te vas?" preguntó el moreno levantándose también. Naruto susurró un si y se fue casi corriendo.

--

Vio como la luz de su cuarto se apagaba. Naruto estaba encima del árbol que daba enfrente de la ventana del dormitorio de Sasuke. Cada noche (siempre que estuvieran los dos en la aldea y no fuera por alguna misión) se quedaba observándole desde ahí hasta que Sasuke apagaba la luz y se iba a dormir. Antes de irse, siempre limpiaba sus kunais después de venir de una misión o no, y se quedaba mirándolas durante un buen rato, hasta que se levantaba e iba a apagar la luz para dormirse. _'Buenas noches, dobe'_

Se dio cuenta en el momento que iba a bajarse de la rama, que la ventana del dormitorio estaba abierta. Estuvo mirándola por unos segundos, y, con inseguridad fue hacia ella. _'Sólo miraré desde la ventana'. _Puso los pies en el filo de la ventana y asomó la cabeza. El moreno estaba tumbado en la cama, con las sábanas enrolladas por la cintura, el pecho desnudo iba moviéndose lentamente por la respiración lenta, los ojos cerrados y la boca entre abierta.

Naruto tragó. Sus ojos azules recorrieron lentamente el cuerpo del moreno. Desde los pies hasta el último pelo descansando en la almohada. Como hipnotizado, entró a la habitación y se sentó en la cama sin hacer ningún ruido. Levantó la mano y fue acercándola poco a poco al cuerpo de él. Cuando estuvo a punto de rozarlo, paró.

'_Qué estoy haciendo...sólo iba a mirar...'_ Se levantó sin hacer ningún ruido y dio un paso hacia la ventana. Se giró para mirarlo una vez más y el moreno estaba mirándole.

"Uh.. Sa-Sasuke..." tartamudeó el rubio.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir. Su mirada era intensa.

El rubio no supo que responder¿le iba a decir que cada noche le observaba hasta que se dormía?¿qué estuvo a punto de tocarle? Optó por un silencio.

Sasuke le miró más fijamente pero, al no obtener respuesta del rubio, se incorporó y se puso en frente de él. El ojiazul, inconsciente, dio un paso para atrás.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Naruto?" repitió de nuevo dando un paso hacia delante.

"Eh...yo..." no sabía qué decir, no quería decirle la verdad, no quería decirle que llevaba meses amándole en silencio, que tenía miedo de perderle como compañero, como amigo, como la persona más importante en su vida, que tenía miedo de ser rechazado, que lo que sentía por el moreno era algo raro pero intenso y sentía vergüenza por sentirse así, pero sentía mucho mas miedo estar a su lado y no poder tocarle, ni abrazarle, ni explicarle como se sentía "yo..."

Su mano fue cogida por la mano del moreno. Sorprendido le miró a los ojos. Su mano era conducida al pecho de él. Nervioso y sonrojado a la vez, quiso apartarse pero en aquél momento no se sentía con fuerzas, parecía una conejo indefensa a punto de ser atacado por el lobo. Todo su cuerpo tembló al notar su mano acariciando el pecho desnudo del moreno. Sasuke, aun agarrado de la mano del rubio, la restregó por todo su pecho. Él le miraba y Naruto apartaba la mirada nervioso. No se sentía capaz de mirarle directamente a esos ojos tan intensos, sentía que si los miraba, moriría.

"¿Sasuke...?"

El moreno acortó la poca distancia que había entre sus dos cuerpos y pegó su frente a la del rubio. Cerró los ojos.

Naruto no entendía la actitud de Sasuke¿por qué le hacía eso..?¿Acaso sabía de sus sentimientos y se estaba riendo de él?¡Oh, no! Si lo supiera...

"¿Por qué...?" murmuró el rubio "¿por qué haces esto?"

El moreno abrió los ojos y tardó unos segundos en contestar "porque... te quiero"

"Qué?" el rubio se separó "qué has dicho?"

"No te lo pienso repetir... usuratonkachi" se acercó de nuevo a él y puso su mano derecha en un moflete del rubio. Con el pulgar, acarició su mejilla. Lentamente, se acercó y le dio una caricia con sus labios en los de él. Le sonrió y pegó nuevamente sus labios. Naruto sintió temblar sus piernas y se agarró de la cintura del moreno para aguantarse. Sasuke pasó su otra mano por la cintura del rubio y la estrechó pegándola a él. Naruto abrió la boca y dejó pasar la lengua del moreno en ella, era un beso dulce _raramente viniendo de Sasuke_, pensó Naruto. Poco a poco, el beso iba incrementando. Sasuke condujo a Naruto a la cama y se tumbaron uno al lado del otro.

"Sasuke.." el rubio se separó del moreno y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de él.

"uhmm?" el moreno acariciaba la cabellera rubia con sus dedos.

"Yo... yo... también... te..." le costaba seguir la frase, tenía todo el rostro acalorado "...quiero" y cerró los ojos abrazando a la persona que mas quería.

Sasuke agradeció que cerrase los ojos en ese momento para que no viese su pequeño sonrojo. _'Buenas noches, usuratonkachi'_

**The End...!**

Ueee! Por fin lo he acabado... T.T lo siento para aquellas personas que esperaban lemon, no me atrevía a escribirlo xDDD no me sentía capaz TT

Aunque, personalmente, creo que asi ha quedado bastante kawaii... no sé, xDD espero que os haya gustado he tardado DÍAS para hacer este one-shot... se me iba de las manos, es la primera vez que escribo un sasunaru!

Agradecería que me dijerais por review que tal está este fanfic sasunaru!

Baibaii!


End file.
